


[死神/鲁道夫]如果死神可以亲吻活着的豆腐

by bigoilfish



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigoilfish/pseuds/bigoilfish
Summary: 就是想看他俩啪啪啪嘿嘿嘿。死神亲完豆腐会死的设定被我吃了，想看他俩亲得黏黏糊糊。地理渣历史渣，对欧洲一无所知。所以bug请无视。
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 12





	[死神/鲁道夫]如果死神可以亲吻活着的豆腐

今天是鲁道夫19岁的生日，他有点喝多了。宴会上父亲是笑着的，祖母是笑着的，前来祝贺的臣子更是满脸喜气。隔着酒杯，他木然地看着一张张脸从面前走马灯一样来来去去，说着一样的话，做些一样的事，像个巨大的聒噪的八音盒。  
今天伊丽莎白没有出席，她不知道在哪个国家享受日光浴，或者慰问孤儿院。鲁道夫原以为自己会很难过，但当他微笑着落座，他发现自己并不难过，只是孤独。说笑声，歌舞声，声声入耳，他只觉得孤独。也许是因为母亲不在，也许还有其他原因。他想着，葡萄酒喝得急了，竟然教他流出泪来。鲁道夫低头装作不胜酒力，默默地把泪拭干，低声呼唤到:“我需要你，tod, 我需要你。”

鲁道夫回到寝殿已经是午夜了。他边解衣扣边踹掉鞋子上床，然后躺进了一个冰冷但柔软的怀抱里。他熟练地反手抱住死神亲吻。死神浑身上下都是冷冰冰的，但他只觉得温暖。死神的手抚摸着他的脸，竟奇异地起到了阵痛的效果——他心里破了一个大洞，汩汩地冒着血，死亡却来治好了他。  
鲁道夫一直坚信死神在不同的人面前会以不同的面貌出现。他看到的死神是一个高大的男人，有着深金色的头发和深湖绿的眼睛，是他认知中最俊美的样子。一吻终了，他摩挲着他最爱的眉眼，问道:“母亲怎么样了？”  
死神低声笑了，胡噜着跨坐在自己身上青年的头毛，好像他还是那个七岁的在夜里呼唤母亲的孩子。对死神来说也没有什么差别——人类生命的长度和叶子从树梢飘落的时长在他眼里是一样的。  
“她好得很，她在马赛享受地中海的晚风呢。她现在可想不起来你。”  
鲁道夫沉默了，他只静静地抱着tod ，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。  
死神的手顺着鲁道夫的裤腰摸进臀缝里，比他耳边说:“你需要我，我就来了。”

和死神做爱并不容易，因为死神的阴茎和人类相比实在是有点太大了。冰冷的手指在他的后穴里开开合合地抽插，鲁道夫难耐地挺腰，用屁股去找死神的手指。死神轻笑出声:“你耐心点，出血了我可治不了。我可不想要一个感染死掉的你。”说着腾出一直抱着鲁道夫的手去抚摸他的阴茎。冰冷的手指轻柔地拂过马眼，包裹着手指的肠道剧烈地瑟缩了一下。鲁道夫揪着死神的金发:“快……快点。可以了。”死神直起身亲了一下他的嘴唇:“听你的。”  
下一秒一声尖叫就卡在了鲁道夫嗓子里——死神直接一整根顶了进来。他下意识地想往床头挪，却被死神按着腰拉了下来，再一次狠狠地撞在阴茎上。疼痛和直顶前列腺的快感一起袭来，鲁道夫的腰不住地向上抬起，不知道是躲避还是顺从。死神从善如流地亲了上来，冰凉的舌头给他一种正在被蟒蛇绞紧的错觉。死神似乎挚爱他的腰腹，双手握不住的地方都是死神亲出来的青紫。当冰冷的嘴唇亲上喉结的时候，鲁道夫低吟一声射了出来。他捂着死神的眼睛，他不喜欢失控的自己，虽然一切早就脱离了正轨，但他还是不想死神看到自己高潮的样子。  
死神的持久度和他的尺寸一样非人，又次次对着前列腺撞入。鲁道夫很快就没有了刚开始的疼痛。随着九浅一深的操弄，快感像海浪一样把他托起来，他什么都不用想，只用抱紧死神的后背，流着泪亲吻他的爱人。他承认他爱上了死亡，他知道总有一天自己会属于死神，他也知道这一天已经不远了。鲁道夫觉得自己要到了。在他即将高潮的一瞬间，死神堵住了他的顶端。他在意识模糊中哭着讨好地用额头蹭着死神。被打断高潮的颤抖和眼泪让他找不到死神的唇。眼睛、额头、鼻子都亲了个遍，最后还是死神叼住他的嘴唇，把他急切的呜咽通通吞下去。tod 说，你喜欢这个。鲁道夫被吻得张不开嘴，也不知道怎么反驳。只能在死神时快时慢的抽插里颠簸，但永远都达不到巅峰。他哭得一抽一抽的，像个坏掉的娃娃。  
在他觉得自己快要晕过去的时候，死神终于射精了，同时施加在他阴茎上的压力也消失了。憋了太久的阴茎变得不受鲁道夫控制，射精之后又断断续续地流出了些淡黄色的液体。鲁道夫困极了，但他还是紧紧地抱着死神，他说:“别走。”  
死神说:“睡吧。”  
鲁道夫枕着死神的胳膊睡了过去，他希望自己不用醒来。  
但他知道除了腰上的青紫，一切都会如常。没有人知道他，奥匈帝国的太子，和死亡共度了多少夜晚。


End file.
